Elsanna Week!
by Scarterror The Fallen
Summary: Elsanna week is here for January and I'm going to do my best to deliver! This will be my first time participating! A collection of one-shots based on daily prompts.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright!**

 **My first try at this!**

 **Elsanna week!**

 **Day 1: Love at first sight.**

* * *

Anna was never one for social interactions outside of her online gaming. There she could be who she wanted and say what she felt. She would enjoy messing with people by using voice modifiers on team chats. Gamer's weren't all that nice to girls playing. All though, she knew a few girls that could kick anyone's ass in a good game.

When she turned 18 her parents got a bid fed up with her locking herself in her room when not at school to play games. They made her get a weekend job and threatened her with cancelling the Wi-Fi if she didn't. So here she was chewing her bubble gum as she watched people come and go from the store.

She liked to look at a person and try to guess the types of games they'd pick before walking to her to pay for it. Most of the time she was right. They were all the same types. Guy's, kids and other guys that dragged their girlfriends or wife's to the store to get them to game as well.

At one point she tried to see which of the consoles was most popular. She herself enjoyed her PC, but to her annoyance they were all just about equally liked. On some occasions a person would buy for more than one console. She wished she could get them all. To her it didn't matter as long as she got to play.

Today was going by slowly. She'd only had a handful of customers. This wasn't new really. Ever since you could just download the latest games, people came in less. She preferred having hard copies. To feel that disk in her hand and see her reflection when she cleans it.

Anna was checking the latest gaming news on her phone when the door chimed. She dragged her eyes away from the screen as her chin rested in her hand. Her eyes widened and she straitened her back.

"Whoa," she whispered to herself as she came to witness a goddess standing in front one of the many display cases.

The woman had platinum white hair styled into a loose braid that hung over her shoulder. She was wearing light blue sun dress with black leggings, matching blue convers and a white cardigan.

Anna stood and threw away her bubble-gum. She straightened her cloths before checking her hair. A mess as usual, but screw it, she was being herself. She walked over to the woman and put on her best 'can I help you smile' before clearing her throat.

"Is there anything I can help you with ma'am?" she asked politely as the woman turned to her blushing slightly.

"Um, I'm looking to by a console," the woman stammered slightly. How cute.

"Ah, let me guess," Anna said as she gave the woman another once over.

"Nintendo maybe? Or you could be a PlayStation girl. If we still sold the Wii I would have had that as my first guess," Anna chuckled and saw the girls white cheeks flush slightly.

"I'm actually here to get the Nintendo Switch, it's the only console I don't have yet," the girls smiled cheekily and Anan blinked.

"I tried ordering it online, but their out of stock and I saw you still had," she explained and Anna smiled.

"No problem! Would you like the pro controllers?" Anna asked as she walked to go retrieve a box. The girl nodded and turned her attention to the games as Anna fetched the box.

Anna couldn't believe that such a timid and shy looking girl would be such a big gamer. She skipped over to the counter and ringed up the Switch while the woman picked out a few games.

She happily rung them all up.

"You play too?" The blonde asked and Anna blinked before grinning.

"Yep! But so far I only have a PC so I spend my time playing online," she said and the woman bit her lip.

"I'm um, Elsa," the woman said as she held out her hand. Anna blinked at it before shaking it.

"Anna, nice to meet you! Say how can you afford all this?" She asked and Elsa blushed slightly.

"Well, my job pay's well and I don't use the money to go clubbing like the other 21 year olds," Elsa giggled nervously. Anna smiled, that sound was beautiful.

"Maybe we could play together some time? What do you fancy most?" Anna asked as they both forgot about the purchases they were busy with.

"Well, I can do Overwatch, if PC is what we're going for," Elsa smiled as she fluttered her lashes. Anna's cheeks redden slightly at the slight flirting.

"What's your main? I play with Pharah," Anna asked slightly breathless.

"Mercy," Elsa said biting her lip and Anna's head spun a little.

"A matched made in heaven then hmm? We could play tonight," Anna said, she's never felt this bold before, but the blonde was getting better and better.

"It's a date," Elsa smiled and paid the girl. Anna swallowed thickly and handed her the bag.

"Yea a date, I'm um…Feisty-Pants," Anna said and Elsa smiled as she took the bag.

"I'm Snow-Queen," she winked and left the store. Anna watched the girl leave before basically melting over the counter. Just then the guy relieving her of her shift arrived and frowned at seeing her drooling over the counter.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked with a grunt.

"Oh Kristoff, I think I'm in love," she smiled up to the blonde man and he just shook his head before patting her back with his big hand.

"You just met the person," he chuckled and she glared up at him.

"Love at first sight! Ever heard of it ya big lug?" She growled playfully and tried to wrestle his arm. He just smiled at her before gripping her head and ruffling her hair.

"Clean up your drool Feisty-Pants," he chuckled and she stuck her tongue out to him before cleaning.

* * *

 **This is harder than it looks...**

 **I hope I'm doing it right!**

 **Till the next one!**

 **X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**My days won't be one story, so this is a different story and doesn't continue the first.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Day 2: Secrets.**

* * *

Elsa was staring out her window into the night sky overlooking the forest at the back of her house. She never liked the forest, it was dark and scary. Foreboding, she thought. Even as a little kid she never liked going near it.

The hairs at her neck stood on end as a howl rang out from the woods. A shiver ran through her as it sounded again. Her mind was racing with what the kids have been talking about at school recently. Things about werewolves.

She didn't believe them, but that didn't mean the thought didn't scare her. She sighed and was about to turn away to head to bed when something caught her eye. She leaned out of her window and tried to look at her neighbours. She frowned.

What was Anna Summers doing?

She watched the clumsy redhead struggle over the backyard fence. Elsa cringed as she saw the girls' foot get stuck and her arms flail as she dropped onto the grass below. Anna shook her head and jumped up, running full speed into the forest. Just then another howl rang out.

That girl is going to get herself killed!

Elsa pulled on her hoody and shoes, before sneaking out herself. If she didn't stop that naïve girl she could get killed! Elsa climbed over the fence with much more grace than the younger girl, before setting off in a light jog.

The cold night air lapped at her face as she searched the woods with a heavily beating heart. She was scared out of her mind.

"Anna?" She called out and tried to listen.

"Anna! It's me, Elsa! Please go back home it's not save out here!" She called again. There was rustling all around her, making her turn in circles till she was dizzy and no longer knew which way was home. She cursed at herself. Why was she caring about her like this? She's only talked with the girl a few times and that's only because her best friend was Anna's brother. In truth she actually had a small crush on the adorable redhead, but opted to abide by the best friend code of not falling for your best friend's family.

She was going to kick Kristoff's butt for not looking after his sister.

A growl to her side made her gasp and stumble. She saw glowing eyes in the dark between the trees. Her heart was racing in her throat as she stumbled more. Her feet snagged and she landed on her backside. As the glowing eyes neared her and the growling intensified she back up against a tree.

This was it, she was going to die and for what? A girl she had a slight crush on?

The wolf came into view of the full moon light; it was reddish brown and large. She tilted her head to the side and clenched her eyes shut as it sniffed at her face, drool dripping onto her. It snarled and Elsa could feel its hot breath on her face as it opened its mouth.

But nothing happened.

She heard a loud bark like growl and the wolf was suddenly away from her. The heat it had radiated now gone and leaving her cold once more. Elsa opened her eyes and watched a smaller wolf, much redder than the larger one, growl and snarl at the larger one. The smaller one jumped away from a swipe of the big ones paw before lunging forward and snapping its jaws around the big ones arm. It yelped and pulled back. The banter continued with only the larger one getting hurt each time.

Elsa watched as it seemed that the smaller would win only for the big one to manage swiping its large paw at its face sending the small one to the ground yipping. Before the large one could do much more however a sandy brown wolf jumped from the shadows. This one was bulkier. The sandy brown wolf ended up chasing the red-brown wolf away. She could hear them running and barking at one another.

The smallest of the three stood shakily shaking its head. Elsa still couldn't move. Her legs felt like jelly. She watched the wolf tilt its head and slowly walk closer. It looked more like a nervous puppy than. Its ears were flat and its tail was tucked between its legs. Elsa gasped at the eyes, a brilliant teal blue. It sniffed at Elsa before laying down on its back, exposing…her belly to her.

Elsa blinked. She read that wolves or rather dogs, displayed submission by exposing their bellies to others. This must be the wolf's way of saying she was harmless. Elsa shakily reached out and run her fingers through the soft fur.

The wolf barked happily as she jumped up and started licking at Elsa's face. Elsa couldn't help but laugh and rub the wolf's ears. Elsa's laughter died down as the wolf stopped licking and just panted looking to her.

"You remind me of someone…Anna! I have to find Anna! She came here before me," Elsa panicked and stood up making the she wolf whimper and bounce around her moving legs. Elsa blinked and looked back down to the wolf as she felt her paw at her leg.

"I'm sorry, but I have to find her. I don't know what I'll do if something bad happens to her," Elsa said, she didn't want to think of the girl getting hurt. The wolf pounced her, making Elsa stumble and drop onto the surprisingly soft grassy ground. She felt the wolf shift above her.

Elsa gasped. On top of her now was no longer a wolf but a very naked Anna. The girl was blushing deeply.

"Um, that wasn't supposed to happen," she said slowly. They heard leaves rustle and the sandy brown wolf appeared. It gave Anna one look before seemingly bursting out in laughter. Anna got more flustered as she jumped up and started yelling at the wolf.

"This isn't funny Kristoff! What the hell happened? Why am I human? I said stop laughing!" She got more and more flustered till the wolf stopped laughing.

"You're no help!" She huffed before turning back to a still blushing Elsa.

"Well, I guess the cats out of the bag?" She chuckled nervously.

"I guess I have to keep both your secrets now huh?" Elsa tried to lighten the mood. She had so many questions, but she knew they would answer them in due time.

* * *

 **They will most likely all be no shorter than a thousand words, if I write more, I write more.**

 **Shout outs!**

 **Mantiemo: Yea there aren't that many. I only have PlayStation sadly, but I really want the switch!**

 **See ya'll tomorrow!**

 **X3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yoooo, I'm a day behind! Going to try and post the next one later today.**

 **This is SO MUCH harder than it looks...**

 **I don't know shit about snow, nor any thing about America or Norway...google is my best friend...**

 **Day 3: Flushing faces.**

* * *

It was the middle of winter and Anna was starting to despise it. Normally she would love a good snowy winter day, but right now she didn't feel the love.

She was cold and shivering and-god why is the bus taking so long?!

Achoo!

Great! Just great!

"Bless you."

Anna blinked and looked into the direction of the voice. A beautiful platinum blond woman was sitting next to her, a soft smile on her lips. Anna noted that the woman wasn't wearing a thick winter jacket like herself. It was just a normal hoody and some skinny jeans that disappeared into warm furry boots.

"Aren't you cold?" Anna asked absently. Her brain trying to function in the freezing weather.

"The cold never bothered me," the woman says with a beautiful husky voice. If Anna's face wasn't flushed from the cold then it would be now from a blush.

"I'm Anna," she said and stuck out her gloved hand.

"Elsa," the woman said and shook her hand. Anna noticed she wasn't even wearing gloves.

"Do you think the bus will be here soon?" Anna asked trying to keep busy and wanting to still hear Elsa's voice.

"I don't know, I never ridden the bus before," Elsa says with a smile, only then did Anna hear the accent clearly.

"Oh, you're not from here?" She asked turning to look at the woman.

"No, I'm from Norway, it's much colder there than here, yes?" Elsa giggles softly and Anna understood. New York usually got as cold as 10 °F (-12 °C), but Norway could go as low as -22°F (-30 °C).

"Well I hope New York has been kind to you," Anna smiled as she wrapped her arms around herself some more. Elsa smiled to her as she played with her braid.

"It has been very lovely so far. So much different from Norway, yes?" she smiled and tilted her head. "You been living here your whole live?" She asked and Anna chuckled, her breath escaping in small puffs.

"No, I'm actually from Texas, so this cold is extra cold for me, I was just visiting my brother, he goes to NYU," Anna explained as she looked out over the snow laying on the ground. It hadn't snowed for a while and she hoped the bus would be here soon, she didn't want to get a hotel and try again tomorrow.

Anna sighed and unlocked her phone. She was going to miss her flight.

"Damn it," she sighed and saw Elsa look to her in worry.

"Sorry, seems I'm going to miss my flight, now I have to go look for a hotel and hope I can get another flight for tomorrow," Anna sighed as she looked down.

This was just her luck.

"You come with me, yes?" she blinked and saw Elsa had stood up and was holding out her hand.

"I have a hotel room close by; you can go from there tomorrow yes?" Elsa smiled and Anna hesitantly took the offered hand. Elsa led the way, still holding Anna's hand.

The redhead couldn't stop staring at the connection. Her cheeks still flushed from both the cold air and Elsa holding her hand. She knew she should be worried about going to seemingly stay with a total stranger, but it's not like she really had a choice. Elsa seemed harmless enough. She was tall and skinny. Anna could easily pick her up and throw her if need be.

About halfway it started snowing and Anna moved closer to the blonde. Elsa looked to her and smiled. By the time they entered into the lobby even Elsa was flushed in the face from the cold.

The giggled at one another red faces as they headed to Elsa's room. It was a rather nice hotel, Anna noted. Maybe she was worried about nothing. She got to make a friend in the meantime and maybe if the universe so wished, maybe more.

They two spend a long time talking and laughing, even a few shameless flirts here and there. So when it came time for them to say goodbye when Anna got a flight home they were a little reluctant to let the other go. They exchanged numbers and after a quick peck from Elsa onto Anna's cheek, well…

Her face wash flushed all the way home.

* * *

 **So it's not a thousand, it's hard ok?**

 **I'm trying my best and I only now just found the complete listings for the week...tumblr has not been kind...**

 **Shout out!**

 **Reithel: No problem! Glad you got time! And um...the whole fox Elsanna...you meant wolf right? Hehe**

 **X3**


	4. Chapter 4

**This one was a bit more fun to write, but I'm still a day behind gha!**

 **Day 4: Serenade.**

* * *

It was the biggest festival this side of the hemisphere. All kinds of music came together, mixing and mashing to form something truly beautiful. Metal heads mixed with country and hip hop mixed with rock. Everyone and anyone were welcome. No hate, no judgment, only the love of music.

Anna enjoyed these types of festivals. It was the only time her group of friends didn't argue about the others taste in music. She felt pumped and energised.

She herself was more of a country lover, but she enjoyed all kinds of music really. They've been to these kinds of music festivals before, this was her third time. The newest addition to their group hadn't been before and they made it their mission to bring her.

"Kristoff! My buddy, my pal, my bro!" She chirped as she jumped to catch his attention while waving her arms.

"What's up feisty-pants?" He smiled down to her as she beamed up to him.

"I'm going to do it!" She chirped and he blinked then rubbed the back of his neck.

"You sure about that? I mean, she's my sister and all, but all we really know is that she likes girls. What if she doesn't like you back?" He asked. He didn't want to sound rude, but he didn't want his best friend getting hurt. He knew how cold Elsa could be to people.

"Pfft, the signs are there Kris, I think I got this," Anna beamed as she rested her hands on her hips.

"Well it's your funeral," he shrugged and smiled as his eyes roamed over all the other people. He saw the familiar platinum blond of his sister in the crowed talking with Rapunzel. They really were an odd bunch of friends.

Anna and he were big country lovers. Eugene was a total rocker. Rapunzel liked everything; her obsession would change every other month. Mulan was a big K-pop fan and Shang liked classical music.

Then there was Elsa, she liked metal. Anna had taken an immediate liking to the cold older girl. To everyone's astonishment Elsa seemed to handle the energetic red head well. She often listened to her ramble on and on with a small smile gracing her lips.

Anna was all too eager to share everything in detail with the blonde. She was always enthusiastic about her spiked accessories and unique understanding of everything. Elsa wasn't much of a talker so Anna doing all the talking suited her just fine.

Their personalities contrasted nicely as well as clashed.

The group of friends always found them arguing and when they would go to stop it they would realise that they weren't arguing at all, but merely stating their opinion on the topic with great passion.

Anna bounced on her feet with a massive grin on her face as Elsa and Rapunzel returned with drinks along with Mulan. Elsa handed the radiant redhead her beer as she stood next to the slightly shorter girl.

"So Elsa how are you finding it so far?" Anna asked excitedly as she drank her drink.

"It's nice," Elsa smiled, always a woman of few words. Anna was content with that. She knew Elsa well enough now. At first she had thought the older woman was rude or disinterested, but it turned out she was more of a listener and observer.

They enjoyed the festival some more till Anna frowned and turned in circals.

"What's up feisty-pants trying to catch your imaginary tail?" Kristoff chuckled and Anna looked up. He flinched at her pout and big eyes.

"Have you seen Elsa?" She asked and he shook his head.

"She's up there," Mulan pointed to a small stage for fans to sing at. Like karaoke but with a chance to be seen by some producer of artist.

"What is she doing up there?" Anna asked and they all moved to the front of the stage. Elsa was talking with the band that was set up.

"Maybe she's going to sing one of her favourite metal songs?" Mulan shrugged. They waited and once the music started and Elsa opened her mouth there was silence in the crowed.

This metal head was singing a country love song. Her voice was beautiful and the huskiness it held made the song that much more beautiful to Anna's ears.

 _"_ _How do I,  
Get through one night without you?  
If I had to live without you,  
What kind of life would that be?  
Oh, I..."_

Elsa was singing with so much passion as she looked to Anna. The girl stared dumb founded.

 _"I need you in my arms, need you to hold,  
You're my world, my heart, my soul,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life,_

 _And tell me now  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?"_

Kristoff nudged the redhead with his elbow as he smiled. Anna heard him whisper something about 'she beat you to it' before she just stuck out her tongue to him and continued listening.

 _"How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?  
Without you,_

 _There'd be no sun in my sky,  
There would be no love in my life,  
There'd be no world left for me.  
And I,  
Baby I don't know what I would do,  
I'd be lost if I lost you,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything real in my life,  
And tell me now,_

 _How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?"_

Elsa pulled Anna up onto the stage with her as she sang and the redhead couldn't stop the massive smiled that graced her face.

 _"Please tell me baby,  
How do I go on?  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything,  
I need you with me,  
Baby don't you know that you're everything,  
Good in my life?  
And tell me now,_

 _How do I live without you,  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?_

 _How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?  
How do I live without you?  
How do I live without you baby?"_

As the song came to a close and the crowed that was listening cheered and clapped their hands Elsa pulled Anna closer and gave her a kiss.

"Who would have thought that Elsa the metal lover would ever serenade someone?" Anna giggled as she blushed.

"You're worth destroying my image," Elsa chuckled and kissed her again.

* * *

 **There ya have it, I had so many songs chosen for this and everytime a write it changes till I finally settled on this one.**

 **Shout out!**

 **Reithel: It's cool no worries haha and I like those ones too. Haha well that's probably how I would sound if I ever went to america, but replace yes with yea.**

 **X3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yesss, I'm right on track! I'm caught up!**

 **Day 5: Hopeless**

* * *

"Anna stop staring, it's getting weird," Rapunzel hissed as she smacked her friends shoulder. Anna blinked and looked to the brunette, dragging her eyes away from the goddess she'd been staring at.

"Sorry Punzy, she's just so…" Anna was at a loss for words, which was unusual. Normally she'd have too much to say.

"So what? Proper? Pretty? Cold? Popular?" Rapunzel named off and Anna kept shaking her head. The brunette sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Then what?"

"Lonely," Anna said softly and Rapunzel blinked.

"Lonely? She's surrounded by her clique and groupies!" She hissed flailing her hands to the blonde.

"Look at her Punzy! Her eyes don't sparkle, the corners of her mouth are drawn down and she's forcing her smile," Anna pointed out.

"How the hell do you know that?" Rapunzel frowned.

"Look, her lips are pulled tight and her jaw is clenched," Anna said and Rapunzel let out a hum.

"And why are you so suddenly great at reading people?" The brunette teased. She poked at the redhead making her laugh and squirm. The bell rang and everyone headed to their next class.

Anna hummed as she made a stop at her locker to retrieve some books. When she turned to head to class she bumped into someone.

"Oh gees! I'm so sorry!" Anna instantly said till she saw who it was. She let out a small eep at seeing none other than Elsa Arendelle in front of her, clutching her arm to keep from stumbling into other students.

The girl said nothing as she just stared at Anna with wide eyes. Anna blinked. She saw a twinkle in the girl's icy-blues, a slight pinkish tint to her cheeks and she was biting her lower lip in the cutest way.

"Elsa, is this nerd bothering you?" They both turned to look at Hans; he was the schools fencing captain. Anna gulped and started to back away.

"No, not at all, gotta run!" Anna stammered before turning and sprinting away. Hans has been a thorn in her side ever since she came to this school and she wasn't in the mood to be stuffed into her locker again. Not in front of Elsa anyway.

Elsa turned to glare at the guy and he blinked.

"Damn it Hans, could you just stop trying to take care of things for me? I can handle things myself and you scared her!" Elsa growled and Hans clacked his tongue, looking away.

"Don't know why you're defending the nerd," he grumbled. Elsa huffed and turned on her heal, smacking her braid into his chest as she walked to her next class.

"I heard a certain redhead almost floored you," Mulan said as she sat down beside Elsa in their class. Elsa hunched up her shoulders and blushed slightly.

"It was an accident and she apologized," she whispered. Merida turned around in her chair to look back at them and smiled.

"Oi, I heard she damn near swooped you off yer feet!" The scot chuckled making Elsa blush some more.

"Over exaggeration, we stumbled and my shoes slipped a bit on the polished floors so I grabbed onto her to keep from falling," Elsa defended as she rolled her eyes.

They didn't continue their talk as class started and Elsa was grateful. Mulan and Merida were the only ones that understood her. They had been friends for years. Elsa and Merida both shared an interest in archery where Elsa and Mulan both had pet snakes that they would breed together. Elsa loved her little white ball-python.

After school had ended and the three girls were heading to their cars they stopped to watch a funny scene unfold before them.

Anna was weaving through the last bit of cars in the parking lot. She was desperately trying to get away from Rapunzel as the girl held out a snake she had found in the gardens next to the school.

"Get that thing away from me!" She yelled.

"Anna, stop being a baby! It's not going to hurt you! It just wants to say hi!" Rapunzel shouted back. Anna climbed into a tree to escape.

"Face your fears!"

"No!"

"It's just a snake!"

"I said no!"

Elsa and her friends giggled at the scene.

"Oi, go help yer girlfriend," Merida said as she poked Elsa's side.

"She's not my girlfriend, we hardly know each other," Elsa said and shook her head.

"You have a pet snake go show her not to be afraid!" Mulan said.

"You have one too so maybe you should go help!" Elsa said back.

Just then they saw Anna climb down from the tree slowly and approach the brunette. She hesitantly stuck her hand out and stroked the snakes head. Elsa watched as a grin spread over the redheads face.

Elsa smiled as she saw the relieve and happiness on the girls face.

"Yer hopeless," Merida chuckled rolling her eyes.

"Useless lesbian," Mulan chuckled.

All Elsa did was blush and give a shy smile. Yea, she was a useless lesbian who was hopelessly in love.

* * *

 **This one took a while cause all the hopeless topics I thought off were sad...**

 **Shout outs!**

 **InsertNameHere: Thank you, I do try. Yer words are kind!**

 **M,D: Haha I might actually do a werewolf story someday.**

 **See ya'll tomorrow!**

 **X3**


	6. Chapter 6

**This one took some extra thinking...and a mini freak out to my bestie/beta**

 **Hope ya'll like it!**

 **Also was hopped on painkillers while writing this hehe...**

 **Day 6: Bravery**

* * *

Anna had never been this scared before in her life. She thought it was just going to be the usual back and forth banter before her team got the upper hand and saved the day. She'd do a few victory laps around their captured arch nemesis and call it a day.

But no, this was different. A bad different. Her team mates were all occupied in different parts of the city and here she was. Her legs were frozen to the ground and her wrists frozen to the wall behind her, keeping her from using her super speed.

"Well, well, look who drew the lucky number," came a sultry purr. Anna gulped.

"Ok you got me, what you plan on doing now Frostbite?" Anna tried to sound confident, but she was actually scared. Ice was dangerous and this villain was not afraid to kill. An icicle sprouted from the ground and pressed against her throat making her tilt her head back as far as she could.

In this moment Anna thought about her teammates, her friends, her family. She would miss them.

"If you think I plan on killing you, you're wrong," the icicle retracted and Anna blinked. She was confused, but her frown was quickly replaced by a blush.

Frostbite sauntered her way to Speedster. Her hips were swaying oh so deliciously and Anna cursed herself for being so damn gay.

It was all that skin tight latex's fault and that cleavage showing snow white skin that contrasted so perfectly with the blue of the suit.

"Then w-what are you going to do?" She asked as she blinked and tried to get back to reality. She shivered as Frostbites cold hand stroked her cheek. She watched the villains purple lips curl into a smile under her mask.

"You want me to divulge my plan so you can stop me?" The laugh that escaped her was harsh and ended with her growling.

"That might have worked in the beginning, but not this time. I've learned from my mistakes," Frostbite growled and gripped the redheads chin. Anna cringed at the firm grip.

"Doesn't matter, whatever it is, you won't win. We will stop you," Anna managed to get out.

"Oh, but on the contrary, my dear Speedster. I have already won," Frostbite smirked and Anna frowned. There were a collection of explosion noises ringing all over the city and in seconds everything was in chaos. Winter seemed to start out of nowhere and Anna shivered.

"What did you do?" She growled as she tried to vibrate herself loose. She could feel her bravery return to her. The wellbeing of the city and its people spurring her on.

"Just early winter, the city will pay millions to have me return it to normal," Frostbite smirked. The ice around the redhead's limbs started to crack from her vibrating, but Frostbite just added more. Anna eventually went slack. The villain was conjuring the ice faster than she could crack it.

Frostbite frowned as she heard the sigh from the hero.

"What's the matter? Don't like the cold?" She smiled and chuckled, but stopped as the redhead said nothing and kept looking down.

"Okay, it's not fun when you don't respond Speedster," Frostbite said as she rolled her eyes. Anna mumbled something and the villain leaned closer.

"What was that?" She asked.

"This is the worst birthday ever," Anna finally said and Frostbite blinked. She took a step back and frowned.

"Come now, this is not the first time you had to deal with me on your birthday right?"

"No, but…everything's just been bad today. No one seems to know it's my birthday. I sound like a brat I know," Anna said as she looked to the side. Frostbite bit her lip.

"Well that sucks. What kind of lame ass friends do you have? I'm alone by choice but even then I still get wished," Frostbite frowned and Anna shrugged.

"Starting to get used to it," Anna whispered and Frostbite ran a hand through her platinum hair.

"I think I'd like to be brave today," Frostbite said and Anna frowned.

"We've been fighting for a good ten years now and were not getting any younger. In fact I'm older than you. I'm not going to keep doing this for long and…being alone is starting to take its toll on me," the villain said as she reached up to her mask.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked and watched as the woman she'd had a secret crush on before joining the team; start to take her mask off. She couldn't believe who it was.

"Happy birthday Anna," Elsa said as she blushed slightly.

"Elsa…you're Frostbite?" Anna wanted to scream. She couldn't believe that the geeky innocently shy girl that served her hot chocolate every day at her favourite coffee shop was the big bad she'd been fighting all this time.

"But…but all those times…Frostbite attacked and you were beside me," Anna frowned, feeling so confused.

"Distractions, ice clones," Elsa shrugged and looked down to her mask.

"But…why? Why a villain?" Anna asked trying to understand.

"As a little girl who just discovered her powers I was told not to use them, to hide them. I was called a monster, an abomination! My parents hated me and that anger just kept building up inside and one day I just lost it. I froze them to death. The house splintered with all the ice. That's how I got my name, the media was unkind. If a monster is all they would see then a monster is what I would be," Elsa said a snow storm swirling around them before it stopped.

"But then I met you and…you were so kind. Our banter was so fun and I didn't want that to end," Elsa said softly.

"Is that why we fight at least once a week?" Anna asked raising an eyebrow, it barely jutting from her own mask. Elsa looked to her.

"Yes, every time…every time it felt like you were getting too close that's when Frostbite would show up," she admitted.

"That does explain why I have yet to get an answer from you when asking you out," Anna chuckled and gave Elsa a warm smile, "but how did you know it was me?" She asked.

"Easy, after the first time you excusing yourself when 'Frostbite' attacked I started putting two and two together," Elsa smiled and melted the ice away from Anna.

Anna held her hand out to the woman and gave a warm smile.

"Want to do something even braver?" she asked and Elsa looked to her hand before placing her mask back on and nodding as she took the offered hand in her own.

* * *

 **That was slightly nerv wrecking to write...I've never been a big fan of heros and stuff...like I tried watching Arrow and Flash and stuff...but after a few episodes I'm just like...meh...but give me a movie and I'm happy.**

 **Shout outs!**

 **Reithel: Haha well some of these are just ideas I'm trying out!**

 **Well then one more day to go...might post it later today on on Monday cause Scar don't post on weekends heh.**

 **X3**


	7. Chapter 7

**HA! I'm done! A day early, but seeing as I don't post on weekends ya'll just have ta accept it!**

 **Day 7: Mine all mine.**

* * *

Elsa rolled her eyes as she tried her best to listen to the others talk. Or at least tried to talk over each other. It was always like this when they had a meeting.

There was a reason they were called the seven deadly sins.

Tiana was trying to get everyone to try her latest food creation – Gluttony.

Aurora was asleep like usual – Sloth.

Mulan was trying to calm everyone down so they would listen – Pride.

Merida was picking a fight with everyone – Wrath.

Snow White was making snide remarks about everything – Envy.

Belle was occupied with her mirror and make up – Lust.

Then there was Elsa who just wanted out of there to get back to collections – Greed.

She slammed her hands down on the big oak desk, making everyone look to her and freeze what they were doing. Even Aurora got startled awake.

"Enough! Can we get through one meeting without someone trying to be better than the other?" She shouted. She rarely got angry enough to shout, "You're all wasting my time!" She added. After seeing everyone taking their seats again she nodded and waved to Mulan to continue.

The meeting dragged on for longer than Elsa liked and was now enjoying the walk back to her domain. Her heels clacking on the stone slabs of the walkway back to her castle. She could see it in the distance, it was huge and magnificent, but it wasn't enough. She wanted it bigger. It was always under construction, but that's the price she had to pay to have it grander.

Elsa tsked, she would never be satisfied, the curse of her sin. She would never have enough. Gluttony would never be full. Sloth would always be tired. Wrath would never be happy. Envy would always feel lesser than others. Lust would never be satisfied. Pride…Mulan must be the happiest of them all, but it will always keep her from asking for help.

Before Elsa could reach her castle she felt a pull in her being. She frowned. No one had ever wanted to summon a deadly sin. With curiosity, Elsa answered the summon and found herself standing in front of a king. She eyed him up and down.

"I haven't seen someone so greedy in my entirety," she said as the king visibly gulped, "you wished for all the gold in the land? I commend you for the idea, but what do I get in exchange for this, let's say, gift?" Elsa asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"Anything you desire," the man said and she scoffed.

"There is nothing you can offer me King Midas, I have all that I could ever want," Elsa sneered, but her eyes caught a second person entering the room.

"What's this? A daughter? So pure," Elsa purred as she sauntered over to the red head. The girl blinked and looked slightly scared.

"Anything, but my daughter," the man said and Elsa snapped her eyes to him.

"Then you don't truly want this gift. I promise to take good care of her," Elsa purred, but the man held fast.

"I see your greed King Midas and I am willing to make a better bargain. In exchange for your daughter, I will grant you the gift to turn anything you touch into gold," Elsa said as she bore her eyes into the man.

"I accept your bargain," the king said and the girl wailed in horror.

"Then it shall be done so," Elsa smiled and walked over to the girl.

"I'm sorry Anna," was all he had to say as he looked away. Elsa wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders.

"Enjoy your curse King Midas," Elsa chuckled and disappeared at the look of horror on his face.

Once back inside the castle, Anna broke from Elsa's grip. Elsa just rolled her eyes and sat down on her thrown as she watched the girl curl up and cry.

"Oh spare your tears, I did you a service. He would have sold you if they offered him the right money and with that cursed touch of his now he can't turn you into gold. Wouldn't you much rather still be alive than be a golden statue?" Elsa finally said as Anna's sobbing turned into sniffles and hiccups.

"You're a monster," was all Anna said and Elsa hummed.

"We're all monsters my dear," she said and stood walking to the girl. She helped the girl up and stroked her face, ridding it of the tears that still rolled down.

"We just need to learn to play nice with the demons, now come. Let us get you something to eat and drink then to bed. You humans are so fragile," Elsa said and Anna frowned up to her.

"To bed so you can do unspeakable things to me no doubt," she almost hissed.

"My dear I am Greed not Lust," Elsa told her and took her to the kitchen. She just watched the girl eat as she sipped her wine. She enjoyed watching the girl's pure aura shine from her and light up the room. After Anna had finished eating she yawned. Elsa took that as a sign to take the girl to one of the many rooms.

As time went on and Anna met the other sins and some demons she noticed how everyone was very kind to her and she to them. It made Elsa smile to think that she didn't have to worry for the girl's safety. She paid heavily for the girl. She was her most prized possession if anyone asked. Although Lust was starting to make Elsa angry. She saw the woman try and try to seduce the princess and this made her angry. Everyone respected that Anna was hers, but Belle couldn't keep her filthy hands away from Anna's purity.

One day Elsa caught Belle pinning Anna to a wall in the castle. She ripped the woman away from her and stood between them.

"I have had enough of you trying to take what's mine Belle! Anna is mine and mine alone do you understand? Get out of my domain," she growled and Belle held her arms up in defence before backing away. Elsa turned to Anna and gripped her chin.

"You're mine, all mine," she growled and gave the girl a harsh kiss.

"From now until the end of time."

* * *

 **And that is the end of that!**

 **Hope ya'll enjoyed this!**

 **To all who reviewed and will review I love all of ya'll!**

 **X3**


End file.
